Marie Therese de Grandelumiere
Mariette Florie Lowell Bourbon, Duchesse de Luxembourg (1732 - Present) is the second and last surviving daughter of Emperor Louis XI and his Empress Consort Freya Isabelle IV. Early Life. Mariette was born at Le Chateau de Lillemont on January 18th, 1732. She was known at court as simply "Madame Deuxieme" or "Madame Second". Mariette was a disappointment in some way. Everyone was certain that after giving birth to a girl Freya Isabelle would naturally produce a son next. Yet this was not the case. Louis XI didn't mind having a female heir, after all it was God's will. But he was hopeful that a son would arrive as a second child. Alas when the new born turned out to be a daughter Louis was disappointed and did not take a shine to her at all. He even dubbed Mariette as "Madame Contraire" or "Madame Opposite". She spent little time with her family and instead was put into the care of Madame Tourneur. When Mariette was able to write her first letter it ironically was addressed to her Father about a banishment of Madame Tourneur from Grandelumiere. Her hate for her governess grew. When Tourneur was badly injured in a riding accident Mariette was told by the cardinal that she could have died, the girl simply said "Oh? I shouldn't have minded". At this the cardinal reassured her that she didn't understand death but persistent Mariette exclaimed "Oh I do. It means that I would not see her again. And that would suit me just fine". Mariette became popular at court for her charm and innocence. It is recorded that whenever she passed a high ranking courtier she would raise her hand in order for them to kiss it. At age 9 the Emperor arranged for her to be married to a Prince in Madrid but for whatever reason this never came about. She was very compassionate and this characteristic was put into use in the early years of Louis Auguste. Whenever the little prince would walk down the halls she would take the precaution of holding his hand. For this act of compassion she adopted the nickname "Princesse Nounou" or "Princess Nanny". When her younger sister Madilia Lillian came about the two became the closest of all the Imperial children. Freya Isabelle wrote of their closeness in 1741, "Mariette and Madilia are the dearest little creatures, they soften their sorrows and make fun whenever it is to be had". Mariette was not close to many of her other siblings, her governess wrote "The young Princess is very considerate and kind to any servant child or noble but thus can not be said with that of her own blood". Madilia and Mariette would enjoy the high life. the two girls would walk around the gardens with their parasol, twirling them and joyfully lightly skipping to the various flower beds around the gardens. They both had many admirers and would love being admired. A courtier wrote of the two beauties, "Their glowing and beautiful complexion, the graceful way in which they walk and the gentle gestures they bestowed upon even the lowest of their subjects. His majesty has groomed two godesses for the pleasure of our eyes and hearts". In her late teens the family would often go out and enjoy the hunting and trips to Fort Louis. It was rumoured that Mariette would enjoy the company of the imperial guards to much. These rumours went as far to have a song about her affairs: "Madame oh you're so easy, Madame have you no shame? I'd rather keep you away to avoid venereal pain." When questioned by her father about these lewd stories she simply and naively replied "Oh? The first I've heard". But of course her father was rumoured to be having homosexual relations with an imperial officer so the poems and rhymes would extend to include more discusting stories of insest. "...Madame second! Lend a helping hand!..." Mariette soon realised that she could make her own decisions and do some good due to her freedom from her govenessess at the age of 18, "At last. The horrid creatures is going back to whence she came". The Young Princesse would support small campaigns for town majors and elections for various positions. Along with this public limelight she was sure to be wearing the latest fashions and some most disagreeable to her father. Mariette loved the popularity and relished in it. Mariette's first romantic encounter came around the age of 19. The Abbe de Giverny found her "The most desirable woman since Cleopatra" and would not be content with simply writing about his love for her. While walking in the groves of Chateau de Saint Chatherine he poured out his love for her by falling to her feet. Mariette, it is said, embraced him and told him how grateful she was for his love for her. After this a series of Romaric excapades took place. These were most likely sexsual. But by 'sudden coincidence' he was send to the West Indies as a missionary. Her next romantic fling came to her cousin, Prince Benedetto Maurizio of Savoy. It was most certain that they had a highly sexsual relationship as Mariette wrote in her diary "Venus herself could not no the pleasure I've had with darling Benedetto. I'm sure we must marry now". Benedetto was dashing, black long hair which was always tied with a black bow. He wore a powdered wig at court affairs but no Matter what he wore his strong fique was ever present. This relationship went on for three years. Her Father soon found out by a lady of Mariette. He banished the Prince away from court. The emperor wrote "Never shall I tolerate the nonsensical abandonment of one's self and position in the matters of lustful passions". Fashion, Infulences and Acomplishments. Mariette grew into a rather attractive beauty. All of Louis XI's daughters were described as so but she was said to have been utterly gorgeous. A painting of Mariette in a most revealing pose as the Greek goddess Diana. It was presented in the national gallery. Her mother was more angry of the pose but her father called it "A charming and traditional image, reflecting powerfully women of the ancient world" She was always sure to be seen in the latest Dijon fashions as well as Parisian. One of her outfits shocked the court. It was an Umber gown which revealed the top of her bosom very clearly (Mariette would call this as a "Modest concealing gesture" rather than "Racy" or "Tartish") then seated upon her head was a chapeau designed for Mariette called "Madame Florie" and nicknamed "Frivolous boîte à chapeau" or "The Frivolous Hatbox". It was a slanted dome and perched on top was a perfectly placed Fan. This is seen in her first state portrait entitled "Madame Deuxieme". Her last influence to fashion was displayed in her portrait "Mariette in the Garden" where she wore dark green and purple. This portrait was a favourite of Louis XI and he had it held aloft in the family saloon. She was also very skilled at the harpsichord and in her singing voice. She was often encouraged to finish a night of dining and festivities with a song from her "Sweet, tender and heart warming lips". Her influences, beauty and charm were topic of, what one courtier put it, "Universal conversation" and nothing less was expected of her. Move to Dijon. In early 1760, aged 25, Louis XI decided to move the court from Vers to Dijon. The court was to be accommodated in the Palais des Ducs de Bourgogne. The court had been moved three times in total to various palaces, tough Lillemont would always stay in her heart. Her old home had been locked up, it's furniture and fine things covered in white sheets. The move was not met with open arms. Mariette always loathed Dijon, due to its stuffy atmosphere and it's thick and smoggy air. She did find the palace "A glorious representation of her Father's majesty". But she found living there depressing and dreary. Things had dramatically changed and she didn't have the influence which she once had and enjoyed. Mariette wrote of her dislike of the palace to a friend "The dark halls, lonely saloons and dreary courtyard have trapped me like a bird in a cage! The jest idea of becoming a dried up bird has become a reality. Alas for me! Alas for Joy! Alas for life". She even said to her Father "The idea of a lifetime here is like looking upon the necessity of death itself". Smallpox Outbreak of 1760. In the bleak Winter of 1760 a violent form of Smallpox spread throughout the city. And this virus had no mercy upon the Imperial Family. Many of Mariette's siblings died in a period of three weeks. This included her dear Madilia. This was a sickening blow. She herself contracted a mild form of this disease but miraculously recovered. She claimed that the Virgin Mary had visited her during her delirium. This was, she believed, a call to become a Nun. She had her father's blessing and took the vows in a space of a week after recovery. She believed she could find absolution in fasting and repentance. But this would not long. Later that year Louis XI contracted smallpox. Death of Louis XI. In December 1760, days before New Years, the Emperor died of Smallpox. At noon Mariette received a message from the palace that he had passed. She simply collapsed in despair. The message that was meant to warn her of his sudden illness had been lost and never reached her. Thus she never saw him pass. But Louis XI left his last surviving daughter a vast inheritance and the title of Princesse de Bourgogne. Mariette therefore gave up on life as a Nun and left the convent to take up the role as head of the house of Lowell-Bourbon. Princesse de Bourogne. Mariette Florie came back to court. She found it much altered under the new rules of her Aunt, Empress Sophie I. She rejoiced in her Aunts new found position but grieved for the loss she had suffered. This began a depressing chapter in her life. During this time she began to loose her looks, at age 25 she looked like a woman of 40. The sudden tragic losses of nearly all her family in a space of two months took to much out of her. Her mother, brother and aunts were her only comfort. This sudden change of character was recorded by a maid of hers, "Her eyes were weary and held much grief, her smile at times pathetic and tired, her complexion looked worse than her elder Aunts. Her once lovely smile was wrinkled into a frown. She became emaciated". Mariette made attempts to regain her former fame but she failed. She was said to have been lurking at social events like a house spider. She took it upon herself to leave Grandelumiere. She left for the Austrian Court in January 1761. At the gates of the Palace she embraced her brother, Louis Auguste, and exclaimed "My onto regret is to abandon you, my brother" she's head a tear and climbed the steps to the carriage and uttered "No goodbyes, just good memories". Habsburg Court. When Mariette arrived at the Hofburg Palace she was met with open arms. She became a close friend and confidant to many of the court ladies. Through her short stay there she kept in contact with the Empress Sophie and her family. During her time in Austria she heard news of the horrific Revolution. She pleaded with foreign powers to help save the Empress and her extended family from captivity but the situation soon sort itself out. To Europe's greatest hopes. Mariette's opinion of the people of Dijon was not that of kindness. She called them "A skitsofrenic people". Her new found opinion of them never really left her, yet she looked upon the loyal countryside people with a warm heart, "The true testament to the moral riches of my homeland" she wrote. Back to Grandelumiere. In mid 1761 Mariette Florie was growing tired of Austria and the grand Hofburg Palace. Yes she was a good friend to many notables there, including the composer Haydn and Gluck, but she was missing her family. Mariette also wrote a letter to the Duchess of Parma stating "Oh dear friend, dear companion. Grateful am I for your kindness after my personal hardships but my heart belongs not in Austria but in my Grandelumiere". Mariette left Austria for Grandelumiere on 20th March 1761. It took her a week and a half to reach the capital, Dijon, where she was met with cries of "Viva la Princesse!" as she passed through the streets of the poor which she once helped in her father's reign. As she stepped out of the carriage she opened her arms to the Empress and Emperor. But was met with cold glares from Princesse Elisabeth. Her brother reassured her that he would do all he could to regain her lost titles and popularity. He managed to give her the title of Duchesse de Luxembourg and presented her the following day with Château de Flavigny which the gardens had extensive work to look like a mix of simple English and complicated Grandelumierian styles. Titles, styles and honours. 18th January, 1732-60 - Her Imperial Highness, Madame Deuxieme, Mariette Florie Lowell-Bourbon de Grandelumiere. December, 1760-61 - Her Highness, Princesse de Bourogne, Mariette Florie Lowell-Bourbon. 6 January, 1761 - Mariette Florie de Grandelumiere.